


弗赖堡圣诞市场/der Weihnachtsmarkt von Freiburg

by Surianika



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M, Merry Christmas
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-07-23 23:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20016469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Surianika/pseuds/Surianika
Summary: 厨师法X公交车司机独。弗赖堡与科尔马是法德边境上相对的两座小城，这是两个平凡人的故事。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我修改了章节内容，原本我只上传第四章至AO3，现在我把全文搬运上来。因为附在第四章链接点进来的太太麻烦在章节列表直接跳转一下。

圣诞节前一周的时候，我们吵架了——我和弗朗西斯，我们吵架了。虽然我们经常如此，但还是不应该在圣诞前一周。因为这会让家里的气氛变得非常尴尬。我们和好需要契机，但这个契机不一定会在仅剩的一周中出现，也就注定意味着我们也许不得不在凝滞的、仿佛泄漏在海面上的六十万吨石油笼罩的气氛下度过一个所谓的“家人欢聚一堂”的日子。

争吵就像战争，因为二者同样使人们损失惨重。但又不那么像，因为如果战争需要宣战，那么我和弗朗西斯都只会偷袭。我们从来不会把怒气写在脸上，亦或者环抱双臂冷冷地瞪视对方，一字一顿地强调“我生气了”。要让我传达出同样的信息很简单，只需要在每天起床时避开一个早安吻；而对于弗朗西斯来说，他只需要在清早我带着玛丽亚出门时静静地说，他不准备陪我们去散步了，市场的人这就送货过来，他要留在家里检查那些食材的新鲜度，以预备今天餐馆的开门。

我们一致认为，如果爱情是一个巨大的诺言，那么践行无数零碎的小承诺就应该是和保持忠诚一样重要的头等大事。比如，清晨的吻，再比如，一同散步。正因此，拒绝做这些事情很能成为我们之间释放危险的信号。

但是，家里的气氛很尴尬这件事也仅仅只是对我们两人而言。对玛丽亚来说是不会的，她永远也不会知道她的père与Vater究竟在为什么而争吵，甚至不知道他们在争吵。毕竟，首先，她才三岁；其次，她只是一条狗。

如果玛丽亚已经三岁了，那么，这也就是我和弗朗西斯一起度过的第五个圣诞节了。我觉得这是个奇迹，我猜他也会赞同我的。这是一个不可思议却又顺理成章的，由我们两个人共同完成的奇迹。更大的奇迹是，哪怕这已经是第五次我和弗朗西斯一起去弗/赖/堡的圣诞市场，他也永远像第一次去时那样，充满对周遭事物的热情和好奇。弗/赖/堡不算个大城市，虽然肯定比米/利/海/姆大，但在市政广场上走一圈也至多只需要半个小时。“如果你喜欢圣诞市场的话，”我曾经说过，“我们为什么不去纽/伦/堡呢？或者斯/特/拉/斯/堡也可以，离这儿更近。”但弗朗西斯总说：“不，路易，那些不是我们俩的城市。一个地方的市场总是属于一个地方的。”我不太能理解，对我来说，弗/赖/堡和纽/伦/堡的蜂蜜胡椒饼的区别，也就仅仅是后者的外皮是蒙着一层巧克力的而已。

但弗朗西斯能。他能品出一瓶葡萄酒的原料收成的那一年是否阴雨连绵，也能数出每一年的圣诞市场较之上一年有什么令人欣喜的变化。他会嗅一嗅来自法/国南部的薰衣草手工皂的气味，也会指给我看西/班/牙商贩们摆出来的番茄。他是我见过最热爱尝试的男人，他的餐馆菜单更新的频率赶得上时装周的新品发布会，然而就是这样一个男人，却对我说他不想尝试其他城市的圣诞市场，只因为那些“不是我们的城市”——他说的是我们的弗/赖/堡与科/尔/马。

我20岁那年，我哥哥基尔伯特把弗朗西斯介绍给我，连同他的另一位朋友安东尼奥一起。我哥哥认识的人很多，但只有这两位总是和他玩在一起，因此他希望我也能认识他们。在五年前的圣诞市场上，他用力地拥抱我，然后转过身，亮出在他身后的两个年轻人，以便我和他们握手。他说：“威斯特，来认识一下，这是马/德/里的安东尼奥！他有一个酒吧，你肯定会很愿意和他交朋友的，对他好点，他会请你三杯拉格……这是弗朗西斯，从科/尔/马坐火车上来的，对男人来说是个好人，对姑娘们来说可就不一定了！握握手——”

安东尼奥打断了他。四周人流很多，但这俩人的嗓音足以盖过一切，我只能听见这个西/班/牙小伙故作不满地抱怨道：“嘿，基尔！你就是这么介绍俺和弗朗吉的？”

但是我哥哥没有理他：“——就这么着！好了，给你们介绍，这就是本大爷的弟弟——”

“知道啦！他就是路德维希！你总共还能有几个弟弟？每回都能听见你提起，没完没了说个不停，今儿总算见上了一回。这儿灯光不太好，但俺能看出来，算得上是个俊小伙哩！你好——”

安东尼奥大力地拍着我的肩膀，他热情友好到让我有些不自在。然而可能因为我一直板着脸的缘故，弗朗西斯只是握了握我的手，他甚至还用“您”来称呼我。

我们四个人走在一起。起先，我哥哥始终揽着我的肩膀，自从他放开了手之后，我那天晚上就再也没看见过他，回过神来环顾左右的时候，四周只剩下弗朗西斯。没有人能说服我这和命运的安排有什么联系，但我在那时的确只能看见他站在卖希/腊辣奶酪的姑娘的摊位前，他可能讲了一个笑话或是其他什么，总之逗得那女孩笑的非常开心。我走近时，听见他比划着说：“…亲爱的，这是你亲手做的吗？无论是什么，我都愿意，啊，可以给我尝尝吗？Ein bisschen.（一点儿）”得到了她的允许后，他用手拈起了一小块放进嘴里。我猜他们俩应该都没注意到我的到来，可弗朗西斯却在以一种审慎的态度缓慢地咀嚼完那块乳酪后，转过头来失望地对我倾诉：噢，路易，这根本不辣啊。

我愣住了，一方面是由于他太过自然：自然地感知到了我的存在，自然地用起了昵称。另一方面，我的确有被他的这个疑问所困扰。我只能尴尬地解释说，或许scharf在这里是“浓烈的”意思。他点了点头，赞同说它不适合撒在意面上。太过于突然以至于我忘了纠正些称呼上的问题，也许这就是为什么他从此以后再也没有改口了。

我哥哥也时常对我说起他这两个亲密无间的朋友。他说安东尼奥很讲义气，跟他在一块时保证什么烦恼也想不起来，和他相处特别畅快。但说起弗朗西斯时往往是另外一种语气，他说他做得一手好菜，嘴甜的像抹了蜜，哪怕是去点杯咖啡，女服务员递来的餐巾纸上都会写着自己的电话号码，然而——“我敢打赌说那厮活不到领养老金的岁数！”我哥哥有一次喝醉了之后对我如是说道，“多半哪一天有一个连的女人推着婴儿车带着手枪上门来把他毙了吧？”

但仅仅是那一天晚上，在由一块不辣的辣奶酪开启的谈话之中，我仿佛就足以了解到比起上面的评价来说更为丰富的，关于弗朗西斯的事情。天太冷了，弗/赖/堡的圣诞市场上又几乎每走五步就能看见一个卖热红酒的小摊，人们三五成群抱着陶瓷杯围在圆桌旁聊天。于是在路过这么一个摊子时，我停下脚步，想提议说我们去喝一杯吧，在路边等着，也许能看见哥哥和安东尼奥路过。但我试图张口时才意识到我不知道面前这个人的姓氏，所以最后，这次邀请成了无比尴尬的以下形式：啊，呃，您试过热红酒吗，先生？再配合上迟疑的示意手势。这让走在我前面一些的弗朗西斯半转过身来，被我逗笑了。

“路易，路易。”他说，笑的直不起腰，上前两步来，摁住了我的手，“听哥哥我一句劝，你在请别人陪你喝一杯时，该叫他的名字。”

他克制住让自己浑身颤抖的笑意，直起身来，站稳了，但没有放开手。“好的，没有问题。”他点头说。我又迷茫了起来。

“什么好的？”

“好的，哥哥愿意和你去。这不是你刚才想问的吗？”

在圆柱形的橡木吧台旁，我捧着一杯加了柑橘香料的Glühwein，弗朗西斯坚持要了Vin Chaud。他在之后的每一年里都要了这个，我常常陪着他走遍整个市场，只为寻找一个会在德/国圣诞市场上提供法/国红酒的摊位。不过那一天我还不知道以后我会做这种事情。那时，我们俩各自双手捧着热乎乎的陶瓷马克杯，上面画着驯鹿、圣尼古拉斯和一雪橇礼物，靠在吧台上，往自己手上呵气。先挑起话头的还是我，因为弗朗西斯忙着搭讪为他端来红酒的服务员，和她聊关于葡萄的话题。直到别的客人来点酒，我才终于能重新获得他的注意力。我能理解，和我聊天实在是没有什么趣味。我只会问他一些无关痛痒的问题，诸如“您是住在科/尔/马吗？”。如果这个回答是肯定的，基本上就可以宣布我们的话题到此为止下葬。

但弗朗西斯没有。“不，我是巴/黎人。”他说，“但是我要在科/尔/马开一家餐馆，东尼会来替我照顾吧台。”

“那真是太好了。所以说…您是厨师？”

“可以这么说。我之前在巴/黎的米其林三星级餐厅的厨房里待过几年，至少给你煎份肋排烤个苹果派是没有问题的。怎么样，有兴趣来哥哥的店里尝尝哥哥我的手艺吗？”

“您告诉我店名的话，我一定会找机会去的。”

“我还会给你地址呢，亲爱的，还要给你留张靠窗的桌子。主厨还会亲自出来和你共进晚餐，让店里的其他人为我们点支蜡烛吧！”

弗朗西斯说着，从大衣的口袋里掏出一个小笔记本（我后来知道，那是他随身带着用来记录新菜品灵感的本子）和笔，撕下一页，飞快地写了一串什么，然后郑重其事地叠好，没有递给我，而是直接塞进了我的口袋，还轻轻拍了两下以确保它落在不会轻易滑出的底层。

“是哥哥的餐馆地址，收好了哦。”他说，笑容中隐约透露出一丝狡黠。我答应了，但事实上直到清洗这件大衣之前掏空口袋时，我才想起来还有这张皱巴巴的纸条，抽出来看时，上面的确有餐馆的地址和名字，但我不知道的是，还有弗朗西斯的电话号码和邮箱。

后来他问过我一次这个问题。“你相信存在着一见钟情吗，路易？”是在厨房里给一整只待烤的鸡刷上油时，他头也不回，也没有停止手上的工作的同时突发奇想问我的。场景不是很适合，但他自然的就像那一晚刚咽下一块奶酪就开口和我抱怨的时候一样。

“你相信吗？”我反问。他不许我踏进他神圣的王国，也就是后厨。所以我是站在门口问的。然后，弗朗西斯耸了耸肩。

“哥哥先问你的，要先来后到喔。”

我略一思考。

“我没有扔掉你的小纸条。”我说。他忙着把盛着鸡的烤盘塞进烤箱，关上炉门，设置温度和时间，全程背对着我，好像没有听见一样。可是，当硕大的烤箱内亮起橘黄色的暖光时，他转过身来，手撑着料理台，在我眼里，他的眼睛闪闪发亮。

“我也是。”他只说了这三个字。我又一次迷茫了，我不记得我有给他写过小纸条。

“什么我也是？”

“我也是，我也相信有一见钟情，并且正是通过这样的方式爱上了你。这不是你刚才想说的吗？”


	2. Chapter 2

在圣诞市场结束的两周以后，我在公交车上遇见了弗朗西斯。我们俩都很惊讶，我惊讶是因为没有想到他还会到弗/赖/堡来，我原以为餐馆初开张会让他非常忙碌。他很惊讶是因为看见我坐在驾驶座上，穿着制服，戴着白手套，握着方向盘。但是这种讶异很快在他脸上转变成暧昧不清的微笑。“嘿，亲爱的！”他说，低低地吹了一声口哨，“愿意用你的爱车载哥哥一程吗？”

“当然可以。”我说，“日票还是月票？”

然而弗朗西斯刷的是年票。这就注定了，他此后会不止一次登上我所驾驶的这条线路的巴士，通常坐在我右手边斜下方的第一个位置上，一般会插着耳机望着窗外，偶尔摸出笔记本写下一两句话。然后在车路过我哥哥家附近的那一站时，他会起身按下下车铃。我们没怎么说话，毕竟这是我的工作时间，交流局限在上车时那一句“你好”和下车时那一句“谢谢”。虽然我很专注在工作上，但只要弗朗西斯一上车，我就会忍不住在红灯或乘客们上下车时从后视镜里观察他——这非常不明智，因为倘若我们目光相交，他就会眨一眨眼，理理头发露出他掌握的最迷人的笑容，或者（在我们在一起之后）来一个转瞬即逝的飞吻。因为我总是注意他，所以三个月后轮到我开末班车的一天晚上，他一登上车，我就注意到了他。他是当晚的第一个乘客，浑身酒气，但不像是他自己喝的，因为他头脑很清醒，脚步也并不虚浮，衣服干净而整齐，连下巴上的胡茬都显然是精心打理过的。看到我时，他笑了一笑。

“晚上好，路易。”弗朗西斯说，声线里难掩疲惫。我突然意识到他上一次这么叫我已经是好几个月之前的事了。但他什么也没有再说，挥了挥手，从我身旁经过，坐回他的老座位上，拉开窗，脑袋靠在玻璃上，点了一支烟。

“我们车厢里禁止吸烟。”我说，侧过脸看了他一眼，还是发动了车子。“…而且，这个时候你不该在这吧，现在难道不是一天中你的餐馆生意最好的时候？”

“噢，是这样没错。”弗朗西斯直接忽略了烟的事，他懒洋洋地将手搭在座位上，回答我，将烟雾呼出窗外。“但是东尼儿失恋了，所以我们关店一晚上，出来找小基尔喝酒——你哥哥吐了，我们本来想给你打电话的，但小基尔说今晚轮你上夜班，所以，东尼儿刚刚把他送了回去。我想让他们俩自己多说几句吧，就来坐你的车了。”

我哥哥喝起酒来从来不考虑度，这我是知道的，为此我已经头疼了二十年。在听到他的话时，我并不意外，只是叹了口气。

“好吧，帮了大忙，谢谢你替我照顾他…不过你呢，打算去哪里过夜？我这辆车不会一路开回科/尔/马的。”

“不客气，作为辛苦费，哥哥从小基尔的手机里保存了你的号码。”他这一句得意洋洋的话让我甚至想立刻踩下刹车冲过去在座位上揍他一顿，但我忍住了。我猜他酒量虽然应该好于我哥哥，但至少也是因为在酒精的作用下有点忘乎所以，所以才胡言乱语。“说到去哪过夜…”弗朗西斯站起身来，三两步轻快地靠在了驾驶位旁的扶手上，食指与中指间挟着半支烟，目光和声线里都是说不清道不明的情绪，“我刚想和你讨论一下这个问题呢，路易。你家里有沙发吗？——或者，你的床够大吗？”

“你可以先问我愿不愿意收留你过夜。”我低声呵斥道，“还在行驶中，回你的座位上去！”

“你可真凶。好吧，好吧。你愿意收留哥哥过夜吗？”弗朗西斯举起双手作势投降，我还没来得及回答，这一站有两个人上车，他飞快地把烟掐灭在便携烟灰缸里，冲我眨了眨眼，像来时那样轻盈地坐了回去。“——就这么说定咯，路易。”

我没有在终点站把弗朗西斯扔在大街上，所以一进家门，我就在门板上收到了一个混杂着烟草、红酒和玫瑰后调古龙水的吻。

第二天早晨，生物钟在惯常的时间把我叫醒，我醒来时看见窗帘拉的严丝合缝，透不进一点阳光，还在床头柜上摸到了被人动过手脚的闹钟。在我呻吟着捂着脑袋（那是太过用力撞在门板上的后果）穿着皱巴巴的昨天的衬衫走进厨房时，果不其然，我看见了这一切的始作俑者——弗朗西斯悠然自得地正在煎蛋。他心情很好，哼着不知名的小调，衬衫领口敞着，只系了最下方四个纽扣，胸膛上杂乱的吻痕一览无遗，及肩金色长发在脑后松松垮垮地挽了个小辫，整个人看上去比我精神得多。看到我出来，他故作失望地皱起眉。

“我特意做了那么些准备指望你多睡会，你完全可以等着哥哥把早餐端到你的床上去的，路易。这么急着想看到哥哥我的脸吗？”弗朗西斯打趣道，把锅里的煎蛋铲出来装进早已准备好的盘子，连带着两片吐司、一碗沙拉、黄油和一个果酱馅饼端到了我面前的餐桌上。我难以置信地瞪着他，他却只是毫不在意地笑着问我，“想要果汁、咖啡还是茶？”

“弗朗西斯，我不明——”

“是啦，是啦，我知道。你那乏善可陈的冰箱里真的凑不出一桌早餐，所以我只来得及在街拐角的杂货店里随便买了点食材。你为什么还不坐下？放凉了可是对主厨的侮辱噢。”

他替我拉开椅子，用力摁着我的肩膀让我坐了下来，把叉子塞进我手里。然后在我对面的椅子上坐了下来，拿了一块面包，直接放在桌布上切开，往里面抹黑莓果酱。我没动桌上的食物一下，盯着他。他被我看的浑身不自在，只好无奈地扬了扬手里的黄油刀。

“路易，你再这么看下去，哥哥可要害羞了。想要跟哥哥我表白爱意的话，大胆直说没有问题，我会全部收下的。”

“你最好解释一下，弗朗西斯。”我认真地，不带一丝开玩笑的可能对他说。他掰了一小块面包，耸了耸肩，还是先把它们都放下了。

“好吧……虽然哥哥不太清楚你究竟想问的是今天的早餐还是昨天晚上的事情，但回答大概是一样的吧。”

“嗯？”

“嗯……哥哥会为所有付了账的客人做饭，也会和所有我有兴趣对我也有兴趣的人一起做点有意思的事情。但是只会和恋人做爱，然后在第二天早晨起来为他做早餐——这么说，你能明白吗？”

“……我们并不是恋人。”我此时此刻特别需要咖啡来缓解我的头痛，才能继续探讨下去这个严肃的问题。在我把手伸向咖啡杯时，弗朗西斯抢先接了话：“——还不是、或许会是、不会是。这取决于你了，路易。哥哥我可不会不好意思承认自己是认真的。”

我不知道究竟是那反射着阳光的美丽金发，还是那大方地凝视着我的紫罗兰色的眼睛，抑或是甜言蜜语一律转变成如此这般的严肃语调中哪一点打动了我，但总之在我的脑海中，除了理智没有哪一点鼓励我吐出哪怕半个“不”字。我叹了一口气。

“我们才认识几个月而已。”我揉着胀痛的太阳穴，说不清是在自言自语还是在说给他听。然而弗朗西斯已经把我的面包拿了去，切开，抹黄油与果酱。他一边做这些，一边回答我说：

“但要知道你与某人有没有继续发展下去的可能，只需要一天就够了。”

“你可能还不太了解我——”

“——所以你能给我很多惊喜。”

“我们的性格也许不太合拍——”

“——这是你魅力的一部分。”

“请你别再打断我了，弗朗西斯。我想说的是，我们可能会经历很艰难的尝试，会有很多争执，也很难和我哥哥还有安东尼奥介绍我们之间的关系。让我们做好解决这些问题的心理准备，比什么都重要。”

“你果然能给我很多惊喜，路易。”我觉得弗朗西斯少见地松了一口气，他捧着料理好的面包片放到我手里，然后把凳子拖到我身边坐下，拿出他的手机，拍了拍我的肩。“那么，哥哥也是时候要履行一点作为合格恋人的义务了。”

“什么意思？”我问。弗朗西斯调出了他令人叹为观止的通讯录给我看，里面有一大串女人的名字，有一群伊蒂丝、伊薇特和米歇尔，还有一群赫尔加、爱娃和安德里亚。光靠看他的手机联系人，我们几乎就可以知道科/尔/马和弗/赖/堡20来岁的姑娘中最流行什么名字。他环着我的肩，在我面前把伊薇特和赫尔加们依次拉进黑名单，又删除了几位汉斯、科特和皮埃尔。

“我应该为战胜了这么多人感到自豪吗？”我面无表情地反问。

“噢，路易，他们在你面前一开始就没有胜算。”弗朗西斯把字母表从A到Z清理了一遍，按灭手机屏幕，转向我，“现在可以尝尝早餐了吗？哥哥想听夸奖了。”

我们就是这样仓促又草率地在一起的。在一起的第二年时，我们向家人和朋友公开了关系，然后我搬去了科尔马。


	3. Chapter 3

我们就是这样仓促又草率地在一起的。在一起的第二年时，我们向家人和朋友公开了关系，然后我搬去了科尔马。玛丽亚也是在第二年的圣诞节来到我们家的。那一天我回到家，弗朗西斯高兴地迎上来，告诉我说我们有了一个小姑娘。像是有人埋伏着当头敲了我一棍，我感觉全身的血液都倒流回了心脏。我难以置信地瞪着他，一瞬间回想起了过去我哥哥和我说起的关于拿着手枪推着婴儿车的女人的那些胡话。

“一个小姑娘？”我听见自己的声音轻轻地问，强撑着面色镇定，机械地全凭本能解着大衣的纽扣。弗朗西斯帮我解开围巾，顺势揽住我的脖子吻了我一下，他看上去依然非常开心，似乎完全没有察觉到我的大脑已经停止了思考。“是啊，你想来看看她吗？”他笑着拉我穿过客人们用餐区域的一张张圆桌，径直走上楼，在餐馆二层我们温暖的客厅里，暖气片前新放了一只圆形的大藤篮子，浅蓝色的碎花旧枕头套铺的舒舒服服，有一只秃了毛瘦的吓人的小狗正睡在里面。我左右看看，试图在沙发上寻找一位面色不善的女士和她随身带着的婴儿车。我甚至在上楼梯时已经开始踌躇该如何和她打招呼以及自我介绍，我打定了主意，如果她要问我是谁，我一定会自称我是波诺弗瓦先生的丈夫，哪怕法律和上帝都不承认。

但客厅里空无一人，只有那条小狗在听见两个男人粗重的脚步声时抬了抬耳朵，伸出爪子。弗朗西斯放开了我的手，快步走上前去把狗抱了起来，亲了亲它的额头。

“哥哥我检查过了，是个漂亮又健康的小姑娘。只是有点饿，营养不良，但是精神又听话。”弗朗西斯找了个地方坐了下来，一边温柔地抚摸着狗背上的细毛，一边同我解释道，“今天我提早关店了，正巧碰见她在翻我们后门的垃圾桶。这可是圣诞节！怎么忍心让女士流落街头，于是我就请她进门来，给她洗了个澡，打扮的漂漂亮亮，还有热牛奶和舒适的床。”

他说完了，笑着看我，仿佛在等待我夸奖和赞同他。在确认所谓的“小姑娘”不过是一条小母狗后，我那颗预备好了要打一场硬仗的心终于浑身瘫软地倒在地上，连带着我本人也砸进了沙发里，手中紧捏着压上手指印的一沓信件随意丢在了茶几上，我喃喃地回应着他：“啊，是的，这很好，我不反对在家里养狗……”

“路易？”弗朗西斯疑惑地打量着我的表情，“我还以为你喜欢狗。”

“我确实喜欢。”我赶紧强打起精神，做出兴致勃勃的样子加入讨论，“更何况她是自己走到我们的门前的，在圣诞节，在这一天，这是命运的安排。你给她想名字了吗？”

“还没有。你瞧，这是我们的小姑娘，应该由我们一起给她想一个名字。”

我耸了耸肩：“我不怎么擅长。如果你需要我给建议，我会说考虑到今天节日的特殊性，叫她玛丽亚。”

“还真是简单粗暴，不过这名字很好，我们就这么叫她吧。等商店一开门，我就去为她订做挂在项圈上的名牌，正面写她的名字，反面写上我们两个人的号码，‘如果您看到了与Papa和Vati走散的小姑娘，请拨打……’”

兴致一上来，弗朗西斯就能滔滔不绝地说很多。我一边适时点头，一边翻看起了刚从门外邮箱里拿来的各类信件。大多是些亲朋好友的贺卡，里面不仅有寄给弗朗西斯的，也有寄给我的，自从我搬来之后，我就去邮局登记修改了我的地址。我拿起每个信封，扫一眼上面的收信人，速度很快地把它们分成两叠。唯有其中的两封我抽了出来，放在一旁，它们是哥哥和安东尼奥寄来的，几乎只有他们俩会在信封上同时写寄给我们两个人。坐在对面的弗朗西斯伸过脖子来看了一看，啧啧称奇：

“你还记得吗，去年这个时候，小基尔拒绝给我们寄贺卡，也不接我们的电话。最后东尼上门去，终于从他手里得到了一张祝我们圣诞快乐的便签贴跑来交给我们，他就像生着小麦色皮肤，只用两条腿穿梭在大街小巷的圣诞老人。”

“当然记得。”我叹了一口气，先拆了安东尼奥的那封。每年弗朗西斯总是提前很多给他假期，因此他已经回西班牙去半个月了，为我们寄来了他家的番茄园的照片，马德里冬天的阳光，以及一小段讲述他在意大利的艳遇的经历。弗朗西斯格外认真地阅读他这信件的后半段，在这过程中，我随手拆了几封来自过去的同事们的贺卡。

“我很久没回那边去了，我想我应该抽时间回去看看。”我说，目光始终没有从仿佛套公式一般的祝贺语上抬起。我和他都知道我所指的是德国，我的故乡。弗朗西斯放下了安东尼奥的信，看了看我。

“我来拆吧。”他说，然后不容置疑地立刻伸出手，向着那封被我孤零零冷落在一边的哥哥的信。我没有阻止他。

一年前我们的关系还不为人所知时，我们仍然照常在两个城市工作。弗朗西斯还是经常从法国跑来，顺带着坐我的车。如果碰巧是末班车，那么他就会像那天一样在抵达终点站后跟着我回家，但这种机会不多，因为弗朗西斯不会轻易放弃晚上餐馆营业的黄金时段。尽管机会稀少，他还是拥有我家门的钥匙，一个单身汉独居的房子里也常备了两人份的洗漱用品和风格截然不同的衣服。我的床既小又窄，床垫的弹簧早已绷直得毫无弹性，却刚好适合我们紧贴在一起，接吻、拥抱、互相爱抚。黑暗中他闪闪发亮的眼睛像是从天空中落下带着重力加速度直撞进我心里的星子，这促使着我在事后拥有一种冲动，当烟灰缸被从桌上拿来放在我们中间，我们各自靠在床头板上点起一根烟时，我转向他的方向，对着那点一明一灭的火星突如其来地开口：“我爱你。”

那点火星突然停止了闪烁，片刻后我能感到被单传来窸窸窣窣的声音。

“把烟灭掉，我要吻你。”

我顺从地这么做了。

第二天早晨，我对着镜子刮胡子时，弗朗西斯悄无声息地从身后搂住了我，把下巴艰难地抵在我的肩膀上，故意用鬓边垂落的发丝磨蹭的我颈边发痒。我瞥了他一眼，示意他别动。弗朗西斯的确不再不安分地蹭来蹭去了，但他的嘴没有闲着。

“我想结束这种生活了，路易。”从镜子的倒影里，我能看见弗朗西斯的脸上几乎已经没了笑容，异常的严肃，“我们一个月只有一只手数的过来的见面机会。你来找我时我甚至不会见你，因为我一整天都待在后厨。虽然我交代了服务员永远给你留靠窗的桌子，告诉了他们所有人你最喜欢的咖啡种类，让你拿着一份报纸一个人在桌前坐着等一天，我仍然感觉这很不应该。”

我不得不停下了手里的动作。一方面是因为弗朗西斯的下巴压住了我惯用手的肩膀，另一方面是，我大概能猜出他铺垫了这么多是在为哪一句话做准备。

“我明白了，用不着多说了。”我垂下眼帘。弗朗西斯的双臂也适时地放开了我，他退向一边。我以为他这就要走出门去了，可谁料他接去了我手里的剃须刀，动作细致温柔地为我刮去另半边剩余的泡沫，手腕相当稳定，语气也丝毫不慌乱：“我们在一起已经快要两年了，很高兴你也觉得我们是时候结束这种生活，搬到一起了，不是吗？”

这真是世界上最让人期待的事与愿违之一。我愣愣地望着这个近在咫尺的法国男人的脸，好像从不认识他。弗朗西斯有种恶作剧得逞般的快意，我听他得意洋洋地继续絮絮叨叨说着日后的计划：“……你如果愿意，可以搬到我这里，二楼的样子你已经见过了，该有的都有。如果你要做这个决定，我想我们应该找个机会告诉小基尔，是你去和他说还是我去？不，还是我们俩一块去吧，大大方方的，毕竟这不是什么不好意思的事情……至于东尼儿，唉，圣母保佑他，什么都瞒不过他的眼睛，他早就看出来我们的小秘密了，于是我和他说了实话，抱歉，没来得及第一时间告诉你，他是个善解人意的好小伙，很理解……”

也许是我始终面带忧虑，弗朗西斯的双手捧着我的脸，他认真地看着我的眼睛。

“你真的准备好了吗，路易？”

我几乎是下意识地把他搂进怀里，用的力度之大我自己甚至意识不到。  
“我愿意为了你做好一切的准备。”我说，我发誓。

弗朗西斯情不自禁地笑出了声，我虽然看不见他的表情，可我能感觉到他像是哄孩子一样好笑地轻拍着我的脊背。

“我也愿意。”他耐心地回应我，手指在我的发间轻轻梳理，“现在先去尝尝哥哥我做的早餐，好吗？”

我是以一个成年人的理智，来决定辞去工作，搬去科尔马这件事的。因为我坚信弗朗西斯不会舍弃他的餐馆，他专注而忙碌的样子非常吸引我，让我相当愿意支持他。尽管后来我见惯了他训斥厨房里其余的学徒时那种暴跳如雷的样子，他面对我总是语气温柔缱倦，表情放松而带着笑意，目光中能读出炽热的爱慕，厨师长波诺弗瓦与温存的情人弗朗西斯简直是两个人。他不会打人，可我在第一次亲眼所见之前，是绝对无法想象他能够拍着桌子怒吼着将厨房里负责做甜点的女孩骂到双肩颤抖着痛哭。我没因为这种事情就对和弗朗西斯共同生活一事心生畏惧，因此我也同样是以一个成年人的理智来决定对我唯一的家人，我的兄长基尔伯特坦白我隐瞒了二十多年之久的秘密的。我选取了一个周末，重新回到我哥哥的家，我们兄弟俩一起做晚饭，收拾碗盘，从冰箱里拿出两听啤酒，坐在沙发上，背景音乐是某一场足球赛。他肆意地大笑，询问我最近的工作和生活，气氛已经到了没法更融洽的情况，话题也正合适切入正文。于是我呷了一口酒，尽量平和从容地告诉他，我准备搬去法国。

“噢？为什么？”我哥哥毫不在意，俯身开启了另一罐啤酒。

“因为我的恋人住在法国。我们最近正在商量搬到一起。”我说，还是巧妙婉转地避开最核心的问题——那个我们都很熟悉的名字。

“天啦！”基尔伯特惊叫一声，几乎要从沙发垫上跳起来，他一拳不轻不重地捶在我肩上，“你个混小子！和从哪块地上冒出来的幸运的法国姑娘走到这一步了？你们在一起多久了？老子简直以为自己疯了，天知道你那破屋子里连支女人落下的口红都找不到，你总不会从没带她回家过夜吧？”

“没有什么法国姑娘。”我把啤酒罐扣在了桌上，飞快地说出了那句话，“是弗朗西斯，哥哥。”

基尔伯特脸上的笑容凝固了。他逐渐收敛起笑意，缓慢地、一字一顿地确认：“……你是说，她的名字是弗朗西丝卡？”

“你知道我是在说谁，我们都认识的。哥哥，我不知道怎么措辞，但你是我的兄弟，我不应该隐瞒你，我爱上了你的朋友。”

他翕动了一下嘴唇。“多长时间了？”

“两年。”我屏住了呼吸，“如果你是想问我什么时候意识到……我一直如此，哥哥，从你还没教会我怎么用刮胡刀开始。”

那还盛着大半黑啤的啤酒罐突然被硬生生摁瘪了，受压力影响下喷出的金黄泡沫沾了他满手，顺着他爆出青筋骨节分明的手背一滴滴淌落在褪了色的地毯上。我曾经趴在那上面用蜡笔画过画。

“很好。”基尔伯特喘着粗气，手一指门的方向，“滚出去吧。”

我没有再为自己多做辩解，站起身离开了。

那天晚上，弗朗西斯给我打了电话。我猜我哥哥应该不至于穿越国境去揍他一顿，但我还是比较担心他会说什么，于是立刻接了起来，“喂”了一声。但弗朗西斯却很久没有开口，静默了大概二十秒之久，也许他叹了相当悠长的一口气。

“对不起，路易。”他说，我仿佛能看到在国境线那头的小城，一家打烊了的餐馆的二层，一个法国男人面带苦笑，“我们应该还没有准备好。”

“不。”我毫不犹豫地回答他，“我们都是成年人了，我有能力自己做决定。”

“是小路易会说出来的话。”他轻声地笑，气氛却并未因此而缓解。

我们互道晚安，互相祝对方早点休息，一夜好梦，隔着电波接收聊胜于无的晚安吻。


	4. Chapter 4

从那之后，我和弗朗西斯的共同生活就这样在我毫无动摇的决心下日复一日地持续下去。我们在一起第三年时，哥哥会一脸不情愿地在手里抱着一大碗他自制的腌酸菜在圣诞节到访，与我们吃顿晚餐，他在餐桌上冷盘刚上来时便沉默地灌下一大杯酒，敬我，也敬弗朗西斯，是同我们共同的和解。安东尼奥则在第四年的夏天与我们告别，从前他来科尔马是为了帮弗朗西斯在餐馆里照顾吧台，现在他离开则是因为他意大利情人的酒吧急缺人手。他走前的一天晚上和哥哥还有弗朗西斯三个人喝光了餐馆里所有剩余的雪利酒，三个扎紧的皮箱整齐地摞在他们的脚边，我替他们在门口提早挂上打烊的牌子，然后默不作声地穿过一楼的餐厅，准备回到楼上去，把剩余的时间留给这三个因为种种奇妙的原因聚在一起、性格大相径庭甚至连国籍都毫不相同的老朋友。安东尼奥在那时拉住了我，强要我留下来陪他们喝一杯。我哥哥同时起哄着敲着桌子命令我坐下，弗朗西斯也笑着伸手为我拿了一个空杯子。我只好坐下，安东尼奥为我斟了满满一大杯。如果在平常，弗朗西斯肯定会立即指出这不是最适合品尝酒液芳香的量，可今天他没有阻止。我相信以一个调酒师专业的眼光来看，安东尼奥一定也能意识到这点，但他还是执意如此。那双绿色的眼睛在举起的几乎要满得溢出的酒杯后注视着我和弗朗西斯，说着最朴实的祝酒词：  
“俺真希望俺和罗马诺能一辈子像你和弗朗吉一样，那该多好啊！”  
尽管这可以算是祝福，但安东尼奥说的并不全对。  
我从来没有经历过如此长的一段关系。虽然弗朗西斯不是我的第一任男友，但他是我此前从未相处过的类型，却意外地让这段关系维持了比我想象中更为长久的时间。我也几乎数不清我们度过了多少单调而重复的日子——弗朗西斯日复一日地待在后厨，为厨房里的其他人安排任务、制定每天的菜单和研究新的菜品。科尔马是个美丽的旅游城市，所有的餐馆、小酒馆和咖啡厅加起来就和通勤高峰期时公交车上的座位一样多，永远供不应求，但这并不意味着主厨哪怕闭着眼睛做饭都会有源源不绝的游客送上门来。我看过弗朗西斯那张巴黎蓝带厨艺学校的毕业证，也有几次听他偶然提起过自己在米其林三星餐馆的后厨打杂的那几年经历，然而这算不上什么，厨师根本不是用好看履历堆出来的职业，这仅仅能算他行走在餐饮界的一张准入门票。那些做着科尔马本地菜式的家庭餐馆，为光顾的客人提供不出国境的便捷德式风味体验的Fusion，要么早已立足有了稳定的回头客群，要么厨师技艺特色鲜明令人难以忘怀。要在这些琳琅满目的餐馆中让人有毫不犹豫地踏进我们这一家的理由，弗朗西斯是很具有野心的。  
——他想要那三颗不挂在天空中的星星，哪怕摘到其中一颗也行。  
我很愿意帮他，这就直接导致了今后的这几年我不用担心会无所事事度过了。弗朗西斯在乡下同一座农场签了约，田地的主人保证会为他提供最新鲜的食材。而我是他在全世界最为信赖的司机。一开始他每次总同我一起去那里，坐在餐馆专门进货用的大货车副驾驶座上，为我指路，并且更新车载CD的音乐（如果不是他，现在你在我的车上可能都还找得到80年代德国朋克重金属女歌手Nina Hagen的唱片。）车轮在城乡交界缺乏保养的路面上上下小范围起伏，如果是一辆普通的家用小轿车可能早就熄了火。我有时候很怀疑我们是不是开错了路，这个时候我们在路边停下，我强迫弗朗西斯不再凭借对一张小纸条上的地址的自以为良好的记忆力，放下他的高傲认认真真去翻地图。他则把手一摊，诚实地告诉我：  
“我没有带地图出来。”  
“好极了，你的农场导航上根本搜不到。”  
“就顺着这条路开下去吧，不会错的，一路上根本没有岔路。”弗朗西斯安慰我。  
我有些恼火地重新发动引擎，心里暗自盘算继续在这种路上颠簸下去，一年给这辆弗朗西斯买下的二手老破车的养护大概需要夺走我们多少的收入。他善解人意地拿起一张叠起的报纸给我们俩扇风，毕竟这辆车连空调系统都是坏的。  
时至今日我也没有找到从一条相对完好的道路上通往农场的办法，仔细想想，愿意为这样一家名不见经传的小饭馆单独供货的供应商也确实不可能坐落在什么交通便利的地方。农场的主人是一对瑞士来的兄妹，他们会讲法语，也会讲德语，但在和他们保持长期生意上的往来之后，我自文理中学毕业起就再也没有捡起来过的有关法语的记忆向我狂奔而来，其作用和效率远胜于拥有一个法国恋人，实在是令人震惊。弗朗西斯在教会我如何正确地挑选原材料之后，就再也没有去过农场。他对所有女孩习惯性地献殷勤，仿佛已经成为了一种生理本能，更何况农场主的妹妹诺拉•茨温利温顺可爱得犹如阿尔卑斯山谷里那些像云朵般又白又软的小绵羊，自然逃不过弗朗西斯花样百出的恭维话和从博物馆仓库里拖来的吻手礼。每当她的双颊绯红，害羞窘迫得不知如何是好而我又来不及阻止时，她的哥哥瓦修•茨温利就总能让我们想起，他在他们风格传统的小木屋的客厅里的墙上挂着两把没有生锈的猎枪。我每天破晓时分出发，在餐馆和茨温利兄妹的农场间往返一次。这个时候弗朗西斯和我一起起床，我的那份早饭放在餐馆二楼的客厅里，等我运货回来，在餐馆后巷通往后厨的那道门前同他的几个帮厨一起卸货时，他已经换好了衣服，出来悄悄地在那几个小伙子把最后几篮子新鲜蔬菜搬进厨房时为我补齐一个迟来了的早安吻。为了挣回保养车子在土路上付出的代价，我还会顺路去趟市场，为附近街区的几个餐馆捎点东西。  
安东尼奥的那句话像个导火索，11月份的一个下午，那必然会是我永生难忘的一个下午，我在心里独自作出了向弗朗西斯求婚的决定。  
弗朗西斯本人自然是不可能知道，我哥哥同样也不知道，这一次连永远聪明得能够看破所有人的秘密的安东尼奥也不会知道了。但农场主的妹妹诺拉•茨温利和玛丽亚知道，每一次我去茨温利家的农场时，都会把玛丽亚放在副座上，这样可以多给狗增加一点呼吸新鲜空气的机会，作为一只大型犬，农场也能给她提供更为适合的玩耍空间，远比每天下午餐馆短暂的休息期我和弗朗西斯牵着她去公园要更宽敞更好些。我和瓦修去菜园子里时，诺拉就和玛丽亚在一起玩。我们仅仅只去二十分钟，回来时就能看到金毛犬的脖子上挂着花环。  
11月份的那一天，我们回来时，诺拉从屋门口坐着的台阶上起身向我走来：  
“贝什米特先生——”  
“叫我路德维希就可以了。”  
“路德维希先生，”她实在是个谨慎又羞怯的姑娘，“我想坐您的车顺路去城里一趟，可以吗？”  
“用‘你’就可以了，诺拉。当然，如果你哥哥同意的话。”我说，但还是不由得觉得惊奇。瓦修很少让他的妹妹单独出门，尽管这个姑娘已经满18岁了，但他还是时常觉得她仍然是过去那个揪着裙子缩在他背后的小女孩，或许和他们兄妹俩自小大部分时间互相照顾不无关系。茨温利兄妹有时会让我想起我和我哥哥，我或许更糟一点，我的记忆中从来没有父母，尽管最常出现在哥哥的睡前故事和举例中的人物就是父亲。  
我看了瓦修一眼，他冲我冷淡地点点头，扬起下巴。  
“但是——”他适时补充了一句，“不准载她回你们的餐馆去，喝杯咖啡也不行。”  
我觉得没有必要告诉瓦修弗朗西斯一整天不会踏出后厨半步的事情，他估计也不会信，所以我直接答应了。因为诺拉搭顺风车的缘故，玛丽亚只能暂时委屈地坐到货厢里不用的箱子上，一个姑娘和一条大狗挤坐一个座位显然算作危险驾驶。  
瓦修送我们到门口，车一路开出农场的视线范围后，诺拉轻声告诉了我她要去哪。我觉得哪都一样，这个年纪的女孩子有能去家里玩的朋友实在是再正常不过的事。然而出乎我意料的是，她还问了弗朗西斯的餐馆的地址。  
“你想来看看？”我握着方向盘，飞快地扫她一眼。  
“是的。其实我一直很好奇，向我们长期订货的餐馆到底是什么样子呢。”诺拉说，她的语气听上去不像开玩笑。  
“你听见了，你哥哥不允许。我是不会带你去的。”我想起瓦修的猎枪。  
“哥哥是这么说了没错……所以您只需要把地址告诉我就可以了，也许我会顺路经过，也许我办完自己的事情之后就直接回家了也说不定。我也不确定是否真的有时间去呢。”  
在瓦修看不见的地方，诺拉比想象中的要大方聪慧许多。我又一次感到惊奇了，最重要的是我还哑口无言，难以反驳。  
“我没想到。”我最后只好老老实实地承认，“我还以为瓦修会一直教育你那地方的老板很危险，毕竟你们见面的时候不是很愉快。”  
“您说波诺弗瓦先生吗？”诺拉反问，“不，其实我从来没有害怕他，他是个很好的人。”  
我原本以为，诺拉接下去要说些什么她如何如何看出弗朗西斯并不是有意为难她，他放荡不羁同女性搭讪的外表下其实相当绅士一类的常规理由，这些我从经常光顾餐馆的女顾客的嘴里听到过不止一次了。但对话的发展再一次出乎我的意料了，我紧接着意识到，诺拉也具有安东尼奥那种聪明的天赋——  
“波诺弗瓦先生是经常同我说话，可一旦他停下来望向您时，他的眼睛就像会发光。况且就连他在找我搭话时，眼角余光也一直是看着您的，路德维希先生。”  
我假装正在专心地征服车轮下这条像难驯的野马一般的道路，没有接话。  
“您为波诺弗瓦先生工作第四年了，没有一天间断过。因此我相信他眼里的光还是没有灭，所以……啊，我说这样的话真是太冒犯您了！”如果诺拉没有突然意识到什么，她也许还能继续头头是道地分析出上百条从那短暂的见面里足以捋出的证明我和弗朗西斯是一对情侣而非普通的餐馆老板和雇员司机的关系的证据。但她突然脸红了，急急忙忙地捂住了自己的嘴，有些羞愧地低下头，“真对不起。”  
“没事。你说的是事实。”我深吸了一口气，又缓缓呼出，“除了一点，除非对方是盏灯，否则没有人会在看向他时眼里闪光的。”  
见到我没有生气，诺拉松了一口气，头稍微抬起来了一些。  
“我希望您今后每一天也依然会到我和哥哥的农场里来，再回波诺弗瓦先生的餐馆里去。”  
“我会的。”我回答她说，并且为了让这可怜的女孩子真正放松下来，有机会探头尽情欣赏窗外的乡间美景，我下意识地说出了那个惊人的想法，“实际上我最近在考虑同他求婚的事情。”  
这下子惊讶的并不仅仅是诺拉。这个想法几乎是就在刚刚才涌进我的脑海，并直接冲到嘴边的。我甚至开始怀疑我现在正在疲劳驾驶。  
毕竟在我看来，弗朗西斯会答应的可能性微乎其微，近似于零。


	5. Chapter 5

诺拉下车了，我回到餐馆。弗朗西斯正站在后门的位置叉着手等我。

“你今天回来得比平常晚些，亲爱的路易。”他有些不耐烦，急匆匆地上来打开货厢，指挥小伙子们搬东西，百忙之中抽空在我的双颊之上各落下一个吻，“我们的老破车终于不堪重负半路抛锚了吗？”他问道，我摇了摇头，同样回以两个吻。

“我让诺拉搭了便车，就是茨温利家的——”

“茨温利家的姑娘，当然，我还记得！”弗朗西斯的眉头舒展开了，但只有一秒。他随即立刻忙不迭地把我推进门，往楼上的方向推去，“帮助一位可爱的女士理所应当，你没有遇见什么意外就好。先去休息一会，早餐在二楼桌上，晚点我们再聊。”

我甚至没有来得及短促地点一点头，弗朗西斯的背影就已经匆忙消失在了楼梯口。我知道他并不是有意疏远我或者对我漠不关心，只是为了中午已经预订好了座位的客人，眼下他有一大堆拖延不了的准备工作要做。我习以为常地上楼，虽然我几乎每天凌晨四点半起床，但我现在一点困意也没有，从抽屉里拿出了一张白纸和笔，坐到了桌前。我试图用半个小时的时间来拟定求婚计划，但实际上这半个小时我连是否真的要向弗朗西斯求婚都没有拿捏清楚。此时从我的身后传来了上楼的脚步声，我马上把纸揉成一团丢进了废纸篓里。

“噢，路易，你不去睡一会吗？”是弗朗西斯。他走向我，我紧张地转过身来，看到他的目光不经意间扫过我还没来得及处理掉一支笔的桌面，“你在干什么呢？找不到纸的话抽屉里有。”

“谢谢你，不过我觉得今天不是我写作的好日子。”我的脚尖轻轻地把废纸篓踢得更远，“你上楼来做什么，弗朗西斯？”

“为了找一点阿司匹林。”说话间他真的已经来到了柜子面前，一只手捂着脑袋，另一只手忙于翻找，声音越来越模糊，“我们今天的主菜单要修改一下了……你能想象吗，送来的扇贝里有三分之一死了不止一天了，我一闻就知道……我太生气了，让他们全部拿回去，剩下三分之二的钱我也一个子儿都不会给。”

我竖着耳朵极其勉强地听完了这场关于扇贝的纠纷。

“所以，你已经想好备选的方案了吗？”我问，“有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”

弗朗西斯好像突然意识到他有一个听众。“——当然，亲爱的！”他倒了一些水来喝，急急忙忙地刹住了话，把剩余的咕咕哝哝和水杨酸一起囫囵吞下，“这里没有什么需要你操心的，一点小事。我下楼去了，下午见。”

“好，下午见。”我对着楼梯上传来的急促脚步声回答道，捡起了之前扔掉的纸团，非常谨慎地把它展开，重新叠好，然后带回我和弗朗西斯的房间，塞进了木质大衣柜里挂着的香包内侧。

我在十二月初泄露了秘密。

诺拉再一次想要搭我的车进城——瓦修对此已经习以为常，他现在甚至眼皮都不会再多抬一下。玛丽亚趴在诺拉的膝头使劲舔着她的脸，引得她因为发痒而不住地咯咯笑。“拿点东西给她吃吸引一下她的注意力吧。”我说。此时我们才刚刚坐上车。我隐约记得我在手套箱中还放着半包密封的狗饼干，我让诺拉自己打开寻找。手套箱里的东西很多，塞的满满当当——空了的CD盒、皱巴巴的地图、我和弗朗西斯爱好的种类的烟、那半包狗饼干，还有——

诺拉单手抱着玛丽亚，艰难地从手套箱中摸索着拖出印着卡通狗爪图案的袋子时，袋子的边角似乎勾到了什么东西，一个小盒子跟着掉了下来，啪地落在手刹上，弹了一下，滚进了油门和刹车下的缝隙中。

“对不起，路德维希先生！”诺拉紧张地叫道。她把狗和饼干放到一边（玛丽亚在用爪子挠塑料袋，显然她已经从袋子的缝隙中闻到了她最爱的零食的味道），忙不迭地要俯下身去捡。我也紧张了起来，因为我突然意识到那盒子是什么，我赶紧一伸胳膊试图拦住她：“我来。”

太晚了，这姑娘小巧灵活的身躯已经够到了滚进车下的小盒子。她把盒子拿起来，吹了吹上面沾上的尘土，突然红了脸。

“噢，天呐。”诺拉感叹道，“真对不起，我不该看到的……”

“没事。”我从她的手里拿过盒子，索性打开了放到她的眼前，“我刚好也想请你帮忙看一看，这种款式好看吗？”

诺拉无意中碰翻的小盒子是一个首饰盒，里面躺着两枚同款的戒指，是两枚男戒，而不是惯常的一男一女的对戒，为此我在珠宝店着实和柜员绕了一个大弯子。

诺拉点点头。她本能地压低了声音，仿佛这条乡间土路上除了我们两人和一条听不懂人话的狗以外还有第三个人：“这是……您上回和我说起的事情吗？我是说，送给波诺弗瓦先生的……”

“是。如果运气好，这就是我们的婚戒了。”我说，很庆幸自己让店员推荐的这款戒指也能被诺拉认可，毕竟我对此真是一窍不通。我把戒指盒子重新放回手套箱里，这一次很谨慎了，用两盒烟把它盖住。然后发动了车子，“但我还没想好什么时候，嗯，和他说。”

“在您们认识的日子？”

“唔，那是圣诞节前一周的时候。我们在圣诞市场上认识的。”

“那就在同一天同一地点吧，我想波诺弗瓦先生也会认为这是一个富有纪念意义的时刻。”诺拉微笑。

我看了她一眼。

“希望吧。我会考虑看看。”我的语气着实没有什么信心。诺拉一定觉察到了这一点。在下一个路口，她把手轻轻地搭在我的手背上。

“谢谢你。”我说，“如果有好消息，我会第一个让你知道的。”

我从外面回家时已经入了夜，“波诺弗瓦”的招牌下的那家餐馆一如既往地灯火通明，客人多到已经利用起了门外露台上的所有桌子。即使是从远处看，那漂浮在花体字上方的一片玫瑰花瓣也依然清晰可见。我迅速把车停在屋后，下了车就匆匆走进屋，站到吧台后。如今在这里驻守的已经不是我们那位热情的友人安东尼奥，是继他走后弗朗西斯新雇来的弗朗索瓦。弗朗索瓦是名优秀的侍酒师，但他只对红酒有心得，而且除了法语什么也不会说。然而科尔马是个边境线上的镇子，又因为色彩缤纷的建筑广受电影和动画制作人的青睐，每天有无数来自全世界的游客蜂拥而至。为了解决这个问题，弗朗西斯让我晚上到吧台那儿去帮忙——说是帮忙，其实并不需要我学会调什么酒或是给客人推荐喝什么，他更多只是派我去盯着弗朗索瓦，以防他跟客人吵起来后客人投诉他，外加拦着他让他工作时间别溜出去抽烟罢了。  
然而，弗朗索瓦最近规矩多了。因为不知名的原因，他很少再无故旷工或者迟到。因此我匆匆从后门溜进吧台后时，他已经站在那里了，似笑非笑地看着我，仿佛在用眼神嘲笑我这专门来监督他的人也会有自己迟到的一天。  
“你男朋友到处找你。”他一边擦着一只不能更干净的玻璃杯，一边嘲讽地看着我说。  
“抱歉。”我生硬地回复道，“我一会会去向他解释我为什么迟到了十分钟的。”  
“不必了，我刚刚告诉他我在储藏室里把你干到腿软，你还没有缓过劲来。”想必是看到了我的表情凶狠得仿佛要当场掐死他，弗朗索瓦一脸无趣地翻了个白眼，耸了耸肩，“开个玩笑而已。我说你碰巧去洗手间了，一会就回来。”  
“谢谢你。”我不想再同他多说话。他就是因为这种口无遮拦的作风才难以找到一份真正配得上他漂亮的学历与证书的工作，不得不在小镇的无名餐馆里领着远低于正常水平的薪资（弗朗西斯这样好脾气的人也难以忍受他，因此若不是看在他薪水要求低的份上，是绝对不会雇他管理吧台的），给一群对酒几乎毫无了解的客人耐着性子推荐搭配主菜的葡萄酒。然而弗朗索瓦似乎并没打算放过我，他不动声色地往我这边靠近了一些，几乎紧贴在我身后，我能闻到——我本以为自己能闻到他身上浓烈的烟草味，很难想象以他平均一天两包才能满足的烟瘾，居然不会影响到他那嗅酒的鼻子——实际上他今天身上什么味道也没有，非要说的话，只有一股清新的肥皂味，还有衣物柔顺剂的味道停留在他的衣服上。  
“你有秘密瞒着弗朗西斯，我说的对吗？”弗朗索瓦对我穷追不舍地追问道。我的确有事情瞒着他，但弗朗索瓦的眼神带着近乎下流的暧昧，让我知道他所暗示的绝对和我所做的不是一件事。“爱情这首诗的注解是背叛、出轨和喜新厌旧，”他挑了挑眉，压低声音，话里的情绪却仍然是高亢的，“我们法国人从小就读这首诗，所以，放心，我会为你保守秘密的——当然，如果你有需要的话，你也知道我住在哪儿。”  
“这不好笑，弗朗索瓦。”我真的有些生气了，碍于一屋子坐着的都是有说有笑的客人，不能直接冲他大吼，或者一把把他推开。我只能压抑住怒火，背过身去努力用一块抹布擦拭吧台来转移注意力，“我的确有事情没告诉弗朗西斯——但绝对不是你想的那样。我只是暂时不能告诉他。”  
“你有事情不能告诉他，但却可以和我说。”弗朗索瓦冷笑，“有意思。”  
我深吸了一口气，转过身去，才发现他早已不看着我了，而是专注于在身后的酒架上取下一瓶龙舌兰。  
“我不能告诉他，因为还不到时候。”我说，“我的意思是……我要向他求婚。你明白吗，弗朗索瓦？所以我不能说。”  
“无聊。”这是我从他那得到的唯一的回复。弗朗索瓦满脸都写着“别再和我讲下去，我不想听”。我只能耸耸肩，干我自己的事。他却过来推了我一把，我刚想转过头去对他怒目而视，他就指了指用餐区域的方向，吸引走了我的注意力。  
——弗朗西斯居然到前厅来了。这在我的记忆中是尤为罕见的事情。在餐馆营业时段，除非有客人投诉菜品，否则他永远都是站在厨房出菜口旁边监督着他的一干厨师和学徒们，确保他们能有条不紊地完成一份又一份服务员交上来的订单。  
但今天，他史无前例地出现在了前厅，而且并不是慌慌张张跑出来，耳朵上还夹着根忘记拿下来的铅笔。实际上，弗朗西斯推着一辆传菜用的手推车，上面放着些简单的烹饪用具和零星三两样食材。他的金色长发利落地在脑后挽成小辫，表情也是温柔的笑意。我目不转睛地看着弗朗西斯推着手推车来到距离吧台不远处窗边的一桌旁，那张双人桌上坐着一对老夫妇，均已经头发花白。服务员还撤走了老先生那边的椅子，因为他坐的是轮椅。他的腿上搭着一块手工织的五颜六色的毛毯，毛毯的正中央是一颗红色的心。  
弗朗西斯来到这对老夫妻的桌边，先是微笑着向他们问好，自我介绍他是这家餐馆的主厨。然后他开始做一道什么菜，就在客人的桌边，现场由主厨演示。我很少见到弗朗西斯会出来为哪位客人做桌边料理，他总是认为这种东西表演意义大于实际意义，主厨的阵地就应该在传菜口上，频繁离岗去做桌边料理只能讨一两个客人的欢心，同时因为调度不及时毁掉大部分客人的用餐体验，对此总是嗤之以鼻。但今天他却站在这里，将樱桃果酱和利口酒淋在烘饼上，用打火器像一个魔术师般倏地把它们点着，樱桃上窜起欢跃的淡蓝色火苗，那老太太不禁微微叫了一声，像个孩子般好奇又开心地轻轻鼓起掌来。  
“您的Cerises jubilé，请慢用。”酒液烧灼殆尽后，火苗也逐渐熄灭下去。弗朗西斯就在此时微笑着欠身，同两位老人交换脸颊上的亲吻，“祝二位金婚快乐。”  
“也祝你们永远幸福，亲爱的。”老太太仰起头甜蜜地微笑着，眉眼间依稀能看出年轻时的那个鲜花般的姑娘。她的眼角余光瞥到弗朗西斯的左手无名指上并没有戒指，好像有点惊奇——在他们的时代，像弗朗西斯这样年纪的男人大概没有没当父亲的。“噢，您还没有结婚。”她喃喃自语。  
“是的，婚姻对我来说还是一件很遥远的事情。”弗朗西斯依然微笑着作答。对方弯了弯眉毛：  
“因为还没有找到那个人吗？”  
弗朗西斯只是笑而不语。他微一点头示意，收拾起东西回到厨房。  
弗朗索瓦端着一杯酒站在我身后，但却不是为客人准备的，他把那杯酒塞进了我手里。  
“你要不要再考虑一下？”我听见他那依然略带嘲讽的声音，没有作答，仰头一饮而尽那杯他为我混的金酒兑朗姆。

按照惯例，我不用在餐馆打烊后留下来帮忙一起打扫。因为第二天我需要起得很早，所以我可以比其他员工更早地上床睡觉。弗朗西斯早就已经习惯了轻手轻脚地摸进卧室门，动静轻微地爬上另半边床，然后悄悄（他以为我早已睡熟）吻一下我的额头。因此今晚他慢吞吞地推开卧室门时，发现灯还亮着，我坐在床上开着阅读灯捧着一本书抬头望向他时，他显得很惊奇。

“你还没有睡，路易？”弗朗西斯走到衣柜前，一边脱着衣服一边问道。

“没有。”我说道，“我还在看书。”

“你在看什么？”他从床的另一边爬上来，蹭到我身边，在揽过我的脑袋吻上我的同时，另一只空着的手已经摸索着把书的封面合上，拿起来丢到一边沙发上。我只能艰难地一边回应着他伸进来的舌头，一边模糊地回答：“我想考证。”

“你想考什么？”弗朗西斯的嘴唇移去了别的位置，他细碎地亲吻着我的耳后与颈侧，原本搭在肩上的手也顺势向着更下方滑落。我有点怀疑他只是随口接着我的话问下去，根本不想听什么回答，但我还是说了：

“我想考……唔……啤酒侍酒师的资格证书。你知道的，弗朗索瓦他只对葡萄酒感兴趣，但我们有很多德国和比利时客人，他们需要人推荐适合的啤酒，才能让你做的菜效果最好……”

“嘘。”弗朗西斯抬起脸来，不悦地眯起眼睛，竖起一只食指压住了我的唇。他的指腹缓缓磨蹭过我被迫紧闭的唇线，“现在只用它和我接吻好吗？其他事情我们可以留到太阳升起之后……”他的声音逐渐低下去，又开始化作耳边爱语的呢喃和亲吻。他不高兴得很明显，尤其是在我无意中提到了弗朗索瓦的名字之后。看来那家伙果然还是毫无廉耻地在我迟到时和弗朗西斯信口说了他编的关于储藏室的什么鬼话。我有些无奈，只能安抚意味地轻拍他的肩背。他给我的回应是把我从靠坐在床头板上的姿势拽下来，摁在床上。弗朗西斯的动作几乎是有些粗暴的，这和他平时黏糊的缠绵风格大相径庭——虽说是平时，但说实话，我已经有点想不起来上一次我们如此亲密是什么时候了。我们的作息总是很不相同，往往一个人还在梦乡中时，另一个人已经忙得不可开交。难得有相对空闲的时间，我们也更愿意花在一起带玛丽亚去公园散散步，或者干脆补充一下睡眠上。已经有很长一段时间，我们只在散步时挽过手，还有每日例行的早安吻。

“晚安。”弗朗西斯说，我能嗅到黑暗中他身上沾染的汗水气息，声线重新变得满足而慵懒。他顺手关了灯，给了我最后一个温存的吻，把脑袋舒适地靠进了我的肩膀上。我把下巴压在他头顶柔软的卷发中，手臂从他的腋下穿过，把他牢靠地圈在我的怀里。“弗朗西斯。”我试探性地出声叫他。他应了一声，但听上去已经有点不清醒。

“我今晚在吧台后看到你做的Cerises jubilé Flambé了，”我说，“很不错。”

弗朗西斯顿了一会才回答，我险些以为他已经睡着了。

“你喜欢吗？”他迷茫地问道，“其实我不是很擅长做这类东西，虽然我学过……是杜兰特先生，就是那位坐轮椅的老先生，打电话来订位时要求的。他说他的妻子一直很喜欢各种‘花里胡哨的新奇东西’——这是他的原话。我觉得这道菜够惹眼，而且确实是和周年庆相关的，我就做了。”

“这有点……你知道，就像你们法国人终生都很浪漫，那样的感觉。”我说，“他们已经结婚五十年了，丈夫仍然慎重对待每一次结婚纪念日，像第一次一样。”

“那是因为结婚是件困难的事情。”弗朗西斯每句话之间的间隔越来越长，“世上有太少真正相衬的婚姻，没有在无休止的争吵中磨灭当初的热情，也没有在乏味中虚度时间……能度过这样的50年，浪漫对他来说绝不是负担，制造惊喜就和眨眼一样自然。”

“你说得对。”我最后吻了吻他的额头，“做个好梦。”

我猜他没有听到，我知道他已经睡熟了。


End file.
